This invention concerns conservatory roofs and in particular connection of jack rafters to main glazing beams.
In, for example, so-called Georgian style conservatory roofs, it is common to have main glazing beams at roof ends extending from one end of a central ridge to corners of the roof and to have so-called jack rafters, extending from both sides of such a beam between its ends to the eaves of the roof. Because the angle of attachment of such rafters to a main beam can vary in two directions due to the size and pitch of the roof, special connecting brackets for the rafters have to be made for each roof or rather less satisfactorily the rafter end is cut to abut against the main beam and the connection made by screws through the rafter into the main beam. The screw connection is one that can become loose with time.
Either of the above arrangements takes time to construct and hence affects the expense of construction of a conservatory roof.